I will write you a song
by Beast57
Summary: Kim and Ron have finaly hit it off. Things are going smoothly but will Ron have the courage to ask Kim to be his wife? If so how will he ask? Find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. All rights are reserved for Disney Inc. I do how ever own the idea. Do not steal!

I will write you a song

By:Beast57

Lyrics are By: Plain White T's

Ron walked out of his College cooking class. He was looking forward to seeing Kim tonight. Ron was an average Joe. He was tall with blondish hair and freckles under his eyes. He was not built like some but he wasn't the weakest. He also had a naked mole rat that lived in his pocket. Named Rufus.

Kim and Ron had been going out since the begging of freshman year. Now almost four years later they were still together and every day that passed they got closer and closer.

It was interesting how Kim and Ron ended up together. They were both on the cheer squad for the UCLA Bruins football team. It was the second week into the college football season. When the UCLA Bruins beat #1 Notre Dame Fighting Irish in double over time to win there season opener.

Kim and Ron were invited to an after party at another cheerleader's house. She was an upperclassman. When Kim and Ron got there Kim was devastated her boyfriend that was also on the cheer squad. Was making out with another cheerleader. Kim ran from the house crying. The next day Ron asked her out and they had been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since.

Ron walked home through the school campus as always. He had homework and was planning on doing it with Kim. When Ron got home the message machine was beeping Ron checked the messages. Kim was on the machine.

"Ron I can't come over tonight I have to go to Middleton my Grandma has had a stroke, Please meet me there as soon as possible there is a ride set-up for your to go to Middleton also I have gotten us excused from the next cheer practice one more thing just dial the following number 1-(416)-359-0547 for your ride I love you bye".

"Come on Rufus buddy we have to get to Middleton"

"Okay" squeaked Rufus

Ron listened to the message one more time just to get the number. After he got the number he quickly dialed it the phone rang three times before any one picked up. Ron still wasn't sure who he was calling. It was a guy on the other end.

"Hello um Kim gave me your number and wanted me to get you to give me ride to Middleton"

"Sure dude! Any body that is friend of Kim's is friend of mine! I will be over in Ten minutes dude so be ready see ya!"

"Wait is this Seb"? asked Ron

"Yes it is" replied the other guy

"Hey how's it hanging"?

"Ron Stoppable dude"?

"The one the only"!

"Well if I knew it was you I would have picked you up on the way but Kim didn't tell me it was you this is cool I'll be there in ten okay see ya Stoppable dude"!

Ron was relieved that he at least knew the person that was taking him to Middleton. The only other question that needed to be answered was Kim's grandmother was she alright"?

Like Seb said he was there in Ten minutes after the phone call he brought the hover jet right to Ron's front door. Ron was out the door in seconds he jumped into the hover jet. They were off on seconds.

"Hey Stoppable dude how's it going"?

"I'm pretty good you"?

"I have been just fine pound it"!

Ron pounded the rock. It was nice to see Seb again. Seb was a big guy he was 6'7 and weighed about 250 lbs of pure muscle he had another job other than flying a plane. He was bouncer at a night club in Los Angles. He had offered Ron a job but Ron turned it down. He didn't want to see other girls pretty much strip down to there underwear one and two it just wasn't his scene. He wanted to stay true to Kim. Seb was also a surfer Kim and Ro had rescued him in a tropical storm in the Caribbean. That's how they meet Seb.

"Hey Ron how's it going with Kim"?

"Oh we are still going strong I am going to purpose to her real soon".

"Hope it all goes well Stoppable dude".

"Thanks"!

"Well were here it's been fun Stoppable Dude"

"Yhea it has see ya"! Ron stepped out of the plane and Kim was waiting for him.

She ran up towards Ron he caught her and they embraced each other.

"Come on Kim lets go see your Grandma"

"What's the matter KP"?

"Ron it's too late she is gone"

"Aww KP I am so sorry".

"It's okay Ron it-it-wasn't your fault"

Kim started to cry. Ron held her.

"Come on KP let's go inside"

Ron and KP went inside to Kim's old bedroom. Kim was a red head with a very attractive figure and a dazzling smile that could brighten up even the darkest of days. Kim's younger twin brothers were now high school they just as Ron gave Mr. Barkin a hard time and they had grown both of them stood 6'6 they were captains on the Middleton Football team and Basketball team. Jim played wide receiver and Tim played cornerback. Both of them had been named Offensive and Defensive players of the year in there senior season.

"Hey it's Ron"! Piped Tim

Jim walked into the family room from the kitchen. It sounded like Mrs. Possible was crying.

"Hey Ron, how's it going on"?

"Oh it is pretty good sorry to hear about your grandmother"

With that Ron took Kim upstairs. Ron held Kim as she cried

"Ron I can't believe that she is gone. I can't believe that she died from a stroke she was so fit for an old person it just wasn't her time".

"Kim it was her time sweetheart when God calls, you don't say no" Replied Ron

"I know but I wish he hadn't called her now I miss her so much".

"I know Kim I know I miss her too but I will assure you Kim that she will never be forgotten"

"You think"? asked Kim

"I know" Replied Ron

Kim kept crying it seemed like every time Kim was supposed to cry and she didn't had been triggered. Kim let it all out.

Ron finally broke and started to cry. He and Kim held each other while they cried over the lost of a loved one. An hour later Kim and Ron came down for dinner. Most of the family was pretty quite at the dinner table. Mrs. Possible broke the silence.

"Well Ron it is nice to see that you are well".

"Thanks Dr. P I am so sorry that you lost someone so close"

"It is quit alright Ron it's not like you could have prevented it".

Over the next week funeral arrangements were made for the Kim's Grandma. More than sixty people came to the Funeral one of sixty was Shego she had come to pay respect to the passing of a Vietnam Vet and Kim's grandmother. Kim and Shego had created a secret friendship when Kim saved Shego from a burning building. Shego was stunned that Kim and Ron had risked there lives to save her Drakken being the jerk he was just ran away like a little baby. Why had Kim saved Shego when she herself had tried to kill Kim on countless occasions? That was how nice Kim and Ron were.

Soon after Shego had quit her job as Villain she had gone back to her old team, TEAM GO! Team Go was also there Kim had also helped Team Go when there powers were taken away by there arch enemy Avey Araieus. Most of the other people were who Kim or her grandma had helped by the time the funeral was starting Kim had shook hands with almost two hundred people.

After the funeral was done and over with, they buried Kim's grandma. When all was said and done Kim found her self crying once again, she just could not stand the fact that one person she barely knew was gone and she was gone forever. Kim's grandma had lived a secret Ninja life when she was just Kim's age she had gone into an apprentice ship as a monk living in the shadows. She was a sworn Ninja that never lost her abilities to move, jump, and fight like no other. She was unstoppable when she was younger. Kim had not known this fact just about four years ago then Kim went to college 200 miles from home and another 100 to her grandma's house.

She just wished that she could talk to someone that has been in the same situations as she had been in on more occasions than not. Now the only person other than Ron and Wade that had been in save the world missions was gone and she was never coming back. Kim clenched her fist's it just wasn't fair. Why was it her time to go?

"Come on KP lets go it's time to leave Kim looked back one more time where her grandma was buried and walked holding hands with Ron out of the grave yard.

Over the next few weeks Ron waited for the right time to purpose to Kim. He practiced many times in his bathroom. He wanted everything to be perfect when he asked Kim to marry him.

On the night that Ron was going to ask her to marry him he invited her over for dinner it was only a week before they were going to graduate from college once they graduated they would get married if Kim said yes that is. Ron was so nervous before Kim came over. When the doorbell rang for his townhouse his heart skipped a beat. He opened the door and pulled the chair out for her. They ate by candle light. While they were eating Ron still very nervous Kim noticed.

"Is everything all right"?

"Yhea I am fine"

Come on Ron get it together in couple of minutes you will be asking Kim to marry you he said in his head.

After dinner Ron took Kim to his basement. There was a guitar on the couch Ron asked Kim to sit down on the couch Ron picked the guitar up played a few warm up cords. Kim asked Ron what was going on and he said you will see it is a surprise. Ron started to sing and this is what he had to say:

I don't know how to make lots of money.

I got debts that I am trying to pay.

I can't buy you nice things like big diamond rings.

But that don't mean much any way.

I can't give you the house you've been dreaming.

If I could I would build it alone.

I would be out there all day just a hammerin away.

To make us a place of our own.

I will write you a song.

That's how you will know that my love is still strong!

I will write you a song!

And you'll know from the song that

I just can't go on without you.

I don't know that I would make a good solider.

I don't believe in being violent and cruel.

I don't know how to fight but I will draw blood

tonight if somebody tries hurting you!

I will write you a song!

That's how you will know that my

love is still strong.

I will write you a song.

And you'll know from the song that

I just can't go on without you.

Now that it is out on the table.

Both of us knew all along.

I got your love and you got my song!

Don't know how to make lot's of money.

I don't know all the right things to do.

I can't say where we will go.

But the one thing I know.

Is how to be a good man to you.

Until I die that's what I'll do.

I will write you a song.

That's how you will know that

my love is still strong.

I will write you a song.

And you'll know from the song that I just

can't go on without.

I will write you a song.

That's how you will know that my love is still strong.

I will write you a song.

And you'll know from the song that I just can't go

on without you.

"Ron that was beautiful" Replied Kim

Ron got down on one knee and pulled a little blue box.

"Kim will you marry me"?

Kim squeaked.

"Oh my God I have been waiting for you to say forever darling, yes yes I will marry you"

Kim and Ron shared a kiss.

"Well Ron I have to go tell my folks" With a kiss and hug Kim left the house and drove home.

She couldn't believe that Ron had asked her to marry him. She hummed on the way home. When Kim got home she called her mom and told her the news about Ron asking her to marry. Kim's mom was a static. She started to ask about all sorts of stuff.

Kim's mom and Ron's mom talked about wedding arrangements. The dads on the other hand went golfing to talk about there kids getting married. After about three weeks of getting everything ready they were still missing one last thing the wedding dress and Tux.

By the time everything was done with they were set to get married.

On wedding day the guests came by the boat load. Everybody that Kim and Ron had helped were there. Bonnie, Brick, Monique Tara, Josh Mankey and even Mr. Barkin were there. Shego and team Go were there at her wedding were there. Kim's relatives came Jocelyn and her dad was there Joce brought her boyfriend. Everybody that Kim knew and didn't know were there.

Ron walked to the alter waiting for his future wife to get there. The doors opened Kim walked in arm in arm with her dad Mr. Possible. When she got to the alter the priest pulled out a book and the wedding started. By the time they had reached the exchange of vows Kim was crying in joy. Then the priest said:

Do you Kimberly Ann Possible take Ronald W. Stoppable through good times and bad to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do"

Kim slipped on the ring on Ron's finger.

Do you Ronald W. Stoppable Take Kimberly Ann Possible through good times and bad times to be lawful wedded wife?

"I do" Rufus pooped out of Ron's Tux Pocket and handed him the ring.

Ron started to cry.

"Thanks-little-buddy" said Ron and slipped the ring on Kim's finger

"You may now kiss the bride"!

Ron pulled back the veil and kissed Kim. Everybody applauded!

Two years later.

Ron and Kim had twin girls named Mary and Katie. Kim had found a cure for the Aid virus. Ron became so successful in the food business that he was able to reach his dream and he bought the Bueno Nacho Corporation and was owner.

When Ron got home he was greeted at the door by his two twin two year old daughters. Kim kissed him on the lips and Ron slipped his tie off. Ron went up stairs to change while Kim made dinner.

At dinner time Ron was explain the new items that were going to be added to Buneo Nacho's menu everywhere around the U.S. He asked his daughters how there day was and they showed him there painting and drawings.

"Oh look at this one this is very good Mary that one is going to go the refrigerator.

"Daddy daddy look" said Katie She held up a picture that looked like Ron and Kim.

"Oh my goodness looks like we have an artist in the house" that one is defiantly going the fridge".

After dinner was over the whole family sat down and read the little girl's favorite book the Big Bad Wolf and The Three Little Pigs.

Once the twins were in bed Ron climbed into bed with Kim and they exchanged a kiss.

"Ron sweetie I have something to tell you".

"What is it darling" said Ron Kissing Kim the forehead

"Ron I am pregnant"! Said Kim very excited

"Kim that is wonderful news"

"I love you so much" Said Ron

Kim had a baby boy and they named it Ronald Jr. Ron went on to write a book and he got his own TV show on how to cook fancy dinners. Kim found even more cures she found one for Diabetes, Parkinson's disease, Lou Gherig's disease and much more.

Kim and Ron lived wonderful lives. They are still remembered to this day of there wonderful accomplishments!

The End!


End file.
